There has been a trend in the power lawn mower field of making riding lawn mowers more compact and more maneuverable. However, this is often achieved at the expense of operator comfort.
For example, standing mowers are becoming increasingly popular. In this type of mower, a small platform is usually provided at the rear of the mower, upon which the operator stands while operating the mower. One typically cannot operate a standing mower for extended periods of time, because the constant standing can become very tiresome on the operator's legs. Moreover, the standing platforms of such mowers typically do not have any means of absorbing the shock caused by the terrain. Thus, the shock caused by any uneven terrain is borne by the operator himself, primarily in the operator's legs and back. This can lead to rapid fatigue in the operator. In some cases, standing mowers are simply not an option for individuals with back and leg-joint problems.
In addition to shock being transferred to the operator via a foot platform, shock may also be transferred from the mower control, such as a steering wheel or a handlebar. Such mower controls also do not have any means for absorbing the shock caused by uneven terrain. Instead, the shock is borne by the operator's arms, which leads to further fatigue of the operator.
Operator fatigue can also be an issue in seated mowers. For example, while a typical seated mower, in which the seat is located over the cutting deck, may have a spring-supported seat, neither the foot platform nor the mower control provide any relief from the vibrations caused by the terrain or the engine. Moreover, the space occupied by the operator's legs is typically wide open, such that the operator's legs tend to bounce from side to side, particularly when traveling over rough terrain or on a side-hill incline.